Dark Waltz
by Mendi
Summary: Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different w ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"?Or will she run as soon as possible?Let the Dark Waltz… Begin
1. 0: Dark Waltz

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me a "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

**_Dance me into the night_**

**_Underneath the moon shining so bright_**

**_Let the dark waltz begin_**

**_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_**

**_Let it take me again_**

**_Turning me into the light_**

**_-Dark Waltz, Hayley Westenra_**

"What is worth more than a love you are willing to risk everything for?"

_Join us, brothers and sisters..._

"Dragon Reach sides with the Grey Wardens!"

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant..._

"It is up to us to save the world Alistair."

_Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn..._

"Would you run away if you thought you could get away with it?"

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

"She's not breathing!"

_And that one day we shall join you._

"May I have this dance?"

"When did we ever stop?"


	2. 1: The Price of Loss

**Title: **Dark Waltz

**Author: **Mendi

**Email: **echofanfic

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings: **Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, _long_ while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback:** I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… _very_ naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_"The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief - But the  
pain of grief Is only a shadow When compared with the pain Of never risking love."_

_Hilary Stanton Zunin_

"Your father was our keeper once," Ashalle spoke softly to the small child cocooned in a blanket, who sat nestled in her arms, warm and sleepy. "And your mother was a hunter, one of the finest. She was so beautiful, da'len, just like you. Your parents loved each other very much, but she was from a different clan and the Elder's did not approve the match."

"Why not?" Callon asked quietly, staring up at the woman who had raised her for 6 years, her grey eyes wide and innocent.

"I don't know Callon," She answered sadly.

"Does that mean that father… knew magic?" The child asked, grinning a gap-toothed smile in wonder.

"Yes da'len," Ashalle said smiling at her happiness. Callon could often be found near Keeper Marethari, watching in wonder as she wove her magic. "Your father knew magic. Because the clans did not approve, your parents had to meet in secret in the forest at night."

"You told me," The 6-year old interrupted softly, playing with her hair. "That it's dangerous in the forest after dark."

"It is child." She agreed, nodding her head and nuzzling her face next to the child's causing Callon's laughter to fill the aravel. "Your parents were found by bandits, humans. Your father died protecting your mother."

"Then why is my mother not here?" Callon asked, her ears drooping slightly in her sadness. "Was she hurt too?"

"No da'vhenan," Ashalle hugged her closer. "Your mother was terribly sad. Something was missing inside her. She gave birth to you then disappeared into the forest."

"Like a halla gets sad and stops eating when their mate dies? Maren had to let a halla die yesterday."

"Yes child. Just like the halla. However, your mother left you this. Your father made it and gave it to her when they first met and before she left she named you then handed me this."

Callon climbed out of Ashalle's lap and turned to see what she was getting, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ashalle smiled at her energy before handing her a necklace made up of hundreds of wooden beads, each carved into the shape of an animal. Deer, hawks, wolves, and rabbits chase each other across its length.

"This is… mine?" Callon asked quietly, looking up at Ashalle with watery eyes, her black hair falling across her face.

Ashalle only nodded as the little girl solemnly put the necklace on, running her fingers over the beads in thought.

* * *

_ "Long ago, when time itself was young, the only things in existence were the sun and the land. The sun, curious about the land, bowed his head close to her body, and Elgar'nan was born in the place where they touched. As a gift to Elgar'nan, the land brought forth great birds and beasts of sky and forest, and all manner of wonderful green things. He was the first of the gods, born of the sun and the earth. The sun grew jealous eventually of the care and attention given by Elgar'nan for the things of the earth and burned them to ashes in his jealousy. Elgar'nan threw the sun down from the sky in revenge, and it was at this moment that Mythal walked out of the sea of the Earth's tears and onto the land. She places her hand on Elgar'nans brow, and at her touch he grew calm and knew his anger had led him astray. He was then convinced, with her help, to restore his father to the sky on the promise that he would set each and every night. On the first night after the sun was released Mythal created the moon, from the glowing earth round its bed, to be placed in the sky as a pale reflection of the sun's true glory. With the aid of Mythal and his parents, Elgar'nan then remade the world and became known as the All-Father."_

Callon smiled and closed her eyes as the sound of Hahren Paivel's voice could be heard retelling the stories that all in her clan knew by heart. She was old enough now that by the time Hahren Paivel truly began his storytelling, she nearly always had a task to keep her away. But, even by the aravels, she could still hear if she was quiet.

"Da'len," a stern voice spoke from behind her, causing the 10 year old to freeze, startled. Ashalle had been her guardian all her life, as close to a mother as she ever knew yet her stern lectures had sent the child to hide many a time. "Have you finished your task yet?"

Callon turned and fiddled with her necklace, avoiding Ashalle's gaze, instead focusing on the aravel to her left. "Not… exactly," she muttered.

"Callon," Ashalle sighed exasperated, running a herb-stained hand through her reddish hair. "You knew I needed those elfroots cut up quickly. You are nearly grown, child, you need to start acting like it."

"Yes Ashalle," Callon mutters, eyeing the small children gathered around Hahren Paivel's fire in the distance longingly. "I know…"

* * *

"Callon?" The girl in question looked up from the scroll she was reading to spot Tamlen, her clan-mate and closest friend, standing before her awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Lethallin?" Callon answered, setting the scroll down carefully on the chest next to her before standing up, brushing dirt and leaves off her skirt.

"Well," He begins slowly. "The festival and Arlathvhen are soon and.. and before we begin traveling… all the others are pairing up and… I wondered if you would go… with me… to the festival. But only if you want!"

Silence was his answer, silence which stretched on as Callon stood shocked, her eyes wide. Then slowly, a grin stretched across her face. In a move surprising both of them, Callon lunges forward and hugged the boy who stood rigid for a moment before finally relaxing and hugging her back.

* * *

Arlathvhen was to be held on the outskirts of Antiva, on the border of The Free Marches. For Callon and Tamlen, this was their first journey outside of Fereldan and both nearly buzzed with excitement. Callon watched everything, and missed nothing as the Clan met up with other Fereldan clans before beginning the long journey to cross the Frostback Mountains and begin the true journey of traveling around the Waking Sea. The Arlathvhen held before Callon's birth had been held in Fereldan, with other clans traveling from far and wide to be there. Now it was the Sabrae clan's turn.

For one who had lived in the cold and rugged land of Fereldan, Callon watched with wonder as the land she knew began to melt away to be replaced with pure white snow as the neared the mountain pass. The elders watched in amusement as 12 year old Callon and 13 year old Tamlen, promising hunters both, frolicked in the snow, pelting each other with it and building snow sculptures together until their ears and noses could serve as beacons, they were so red.

Frolicking ended once they cleared the mountains however. For then they were in the Dales.

* * *

_"You will hear tales of the woman Andraste…_ _The shemlen name her prophet, bride of their Maker._ _But we knew her as a war leader, one who, like us, had been a slave and dreamed of liberation. We joined her rebellion against the Imperium, and our heroes died beside her, unmourned, in Tevinter bonfires._

_"But we stayed with our so-called allies until the war ended. Our reward: A land in southern Orlais called the Dales. So we began the Long Walk to our new home._

_"Halamshiral, "the end of the journey," was our capital, built out of the reach of the humans. We could once again forget the incessant passage of time. Our people began the slow process of recovering the culture and traditions we had lost to slavery._

_"But it was not to last. The Chantry first sent missionaries into the Dales, and then, when those were thrown out, templars. We were driven from Halamshiral, scattered. Some took refuge in the cities of the shemlen, living in squalor, tolerated only a little better than vermin. _

_"We took a different path. We took to the wilderness, never stopping long enough to draw the notice of our shemlen neighbors. In our self-imposed exile, we kept what remained of elven knowledge and culture alive."_

The echoes of those tales ran through the minds of each and every Dalish as they walked through the remains of their homeland, taken from them so cruelly. The moved as would a funeral procession, heads bowed and conversation quiet. Even the halla and infants kept silent for the week long journey through the land their people had once inhabited. Night's rest was no longer a time for singing and dance, instead for contemplation and silence.

On the last night before they entered into Orlais proper, the various Hahren of the Clans called all the elves together. Standing encircled around various bonfires, all elves chanted as one.

"We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the elvhenan, and never again shall we submit."

* * *

Callon counted with bated breath as 2 long months past, before her clan had finally made it to The Free Marches. It  
would be only a matter of time before they reached Antiva's border.

"Aneth ara Callon," A cheerful voice spoke next to the girl as she practically bounced while walking.

"Oh Ariane," She replied, surprised. The older girl was normally found sparing with her father, and never had initiated conversation with her before. "Is something wrong?" She asked, coking her head to the side.

"Oh nothing," Ariane said, waving off her questions. "Velanna decided I was not a proud enough elf. I left once she began her elf supremacy bit. Serranni couldn't even get her to stop."

"Tamlen says being so close to a human city has put everyone on edge," Callon said thoughtfully, looking off in the distance towards Kirkwall. The Waking Sea past the city painted a pretty picture… as long as you kept the history of the place far from your mind. They still had quite a journey to get to Ansburg in the Green Dales where Arlathvhen would be held.

"Oh," Ariane says grinning. "_Tamlen_ says. Are you too set to be bonded?"

"We are going to Arlathvhen as a pair," Callon said blushing. "However, we are too… I have yet to… we…"

"You're cute," Ariane chuckles before growing serous once again. "You are set to receive vallaslin at Arlathvhen, correct?"

"So Marethari says," Callon said softly, playing with her necklace slightly. "I'm nervous, I have to admit."

"It's not that bad," Ariane said, tracing her own vallaslin idly. "Which god will you be pledging yourself too?" She asked curiously.

"Andruil." Callon grinned. "I will a great hunter someday."

"Yes," Ariane agreed, running a hand through her reddish hair as she glanced at the bow Callon had just inside the aravel beside them. "I have seen you practicing. You are very good, better than me definitely."

"Anyone is better than you at archery Ariane," A new voice broke in, causing both girls to jump, before turning to glare at the newcomer.

"Shut up Tamlen!" Ariane snarled, before stomping off when Tamlen only laughed.

Grinning largely, Tamlen quickly slipped into the place beside Callon that Ariane had vacated. "Well only a few more weeks of travel. Two if we go with the wind, Keeper says."

"Good," Callon said smiling, twisting a strand of her hair idly. "I can't wait."

"Well you'll have too," Tamlen laughed. "Don't worry da'len," Callon glared at him. "you'll be a grown up soon enough."

"You are only a year older than me Tamlen!" She exclaimed, smacking the boy soundly in the arm.

"Ow! Callon! I was only joking! Stop hitting me!"

* * *

It was the morning after her clan had reached the outskirts of Ansburg and the night before had been full of dancing and merry-making as clans rejoiced at seeing each other for the first time in over 15 years. Callon had danced with others her age before being sent to her aravel to sleep, for the morning to come marked the start of her meditation.

It was not normally the custom to perform the ceremony of vallaslin at an Arlathvhen, and especially not in as large a gathering as this. But enough of the clans had children ready to undergo the rite, and with traveling the meditation and purification necessary was impossible to accomplish.

Callon sat apart from the others, well within the watchful eyes of the hunters on guard, with her eyes closed to listen to nature.

"You are alone, why?" An accented voice said curiously from behind her.

Callon slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to view the young man an Antivan Clan had taken in. He was a city elf, and according to the clan, unused to the difficulties of living on the road.

"To meditate," She said simply, closing her eyes again.

"Again," The man said, forcing Callon to turn to him again. "Why?"

He was blonde, the man, and probably about 19 or 20 years old. He was tall and handsome, but not as much as Tamlen.

"When the children of our people came of age, they earn the privilege of wearing the vallaslin, the blood writing. It sets us apart from the shemlen, and from the elves who have thrown their lot in with them. It reminds us that we will never again surrender our traditions and beliefs." She recited word for word what had been told to her by Gisharel before she began to meditate. "We purify our minds and bodies, to be ready to dedicate them to our chosen god or goddess."

"And what god or goddess have you chosen?" He was smooth, Callon gave him that, but persistent and slightly irritating.

"Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt," She said softly, before once more closing her eyes and turning away.

This time it seemed, the man took the hint and left her in peace.

* * *

"We honor today our proud young, who take now the step to become adults. The rite of Vallaslin. I call on all for silence as we begin with Callon Mahariel of the Sabrae Clan." Marethari spoke loudly to be heard of the other clan who had chosen to join the Sabrae clan in their festivities for the morning.

Callon stepped forward proudly, dressed in a pair of linen breeches and a woven tunic. Her hair pulled back as tightly as it could be and her face clean and bright. In her arms she carried small carved wooden sculptures, her offerings and symbols of the goddess she had chosen. As she knew was part of the ritual, she spoke nothing but merely laid the small hawk and hare carvings by the feet of her Keeper before sitting herself quietly, her back ramrod straight and facing forward.

"She offers herself to Andruil, and so it shall be."

The silence grew more reverent as the Keeper produced the ritual needles and knelt beside Callon.

"Hear me, sons and daughters of the People. I am Sister of the Moon, Mother of Hares, Lady of the Hunt: Andruil.

Remember my teachings, remember the Vir Tanadhal: The Way of Three Trees that I have given you.

Vir Assan: the Way of the Arrow. Be swift and silent; Strike true, do not waver. And let not your prey suffer. That is my Way.

Vir Bor'assan: the Way of the Bow. As the sapling bends, so must you. In yielding, find resilience; In pliancy, find strength. That is my Way.

Vir Adahlen: the Way of the Wood. Receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness. Respect the sacrifice of my children. Know that your passing shall nourish them in turn. That is my Way.

Remember the Ways of the Hunter. And I shall be with you."

As each word of Andruil's blessing was spoken, the needle cut ever more into the young elf's face, its magic drawing forth the blood of the young one to tattoo her devotion where all may see. See that she was Dalish.

As was required, Callon emitted no sound, flinched at nothing and remained stoic. Her face remained impassive as the needle carved the grooves and swirls of the vallaslin. In what felt like hours, but in truth took only one, her vallaslin was complete and Callon stood, no longer a child of the Clan, but as an adult and hunter's apprentice. As blood streamed down her face from the yet to heal vallaslin, Callon grinned a truly triumphant grin and raised a hand to the sky in triumph.

* * *

**Hello! My name is Mendi, or well… my pen name is. Sorry but I likely will not tell you my real name unless I talk to you for quite a while online. And even then, I wish to be cautious.**

**As I have no wish to be sued… BLANKET DISCLAIMER! All recognizable characters, places, names codex entries etc. belong to Bioware. I do not, will not and have not owned them. I make no profit from writing this, merely the profit of enjoyment. **

**In this chapter as I was attempting to show flashes of a childhood in the clan, I have copied from the Codex and Dragon Age Wiki. Some is verbatim and some is paraphrased. I mean no infringement, only wish to be as close to what Bioware intended for this culture as possible.**

**This was one of the longest chapter's I have ever written in one sitting... **


	3. 2: True Heroism

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… _very_ naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic._

_It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost,_

_but the urge to serve others at whatever cost._

_- Arthur Ashe_

* * *

Arlathvhen ended and, in what seemed the blink of an eye, the clans scattered like leaves to the wind. Callon's clan made good time in returning to Fereldan, luckily crossing the Frostback range before heavy snows of winter set in. As the Clan again reached the Brecillian Forest, life settled back into what it had been before.

Callon was apprenticed to Dourn, a talented and strict hunter who had never before apprenticed a youth. Under Dourn's strict tutelage, Callon's skill improved remarkably. She learned how to survive when all you had was your bow and a knife; Dourn had decided the young elf needed such a lesson when she had expressed her annoyance at yet another review of survival technique. For her cheek, Callon spent a week alone in the forest, forbidden from venturing close to the encampment, left on her own to survive.

By the time she was 15, the minimum age to finish your apprenticeship, she was ready for her hunt. Traveling out into the forest, the clan waited patiently until 2 days later, Callon returned dragging a doe. As other hunters rushed to take the burden off her hands and take it to the cooks to prepare, Callon searched among the crowds for one elf in particular. Tamlen stood at the back of the crowd, grinning brightly and proudly as Callon excused herself from the group of woman who were congratulating her before making her way to Tamlen.

"That was a good hunt, Lethallan." He said, hugging her tightly when she approached. "Not as good as mine, but good."

"Well Tamlen," Callon replied with a grin. "Not all of us can take down a rabbit singlehandedly."

"It was vicious!" He sputtered indignantly. "And I brought back 7 of them!"

"Right," Callon said before walking towards her aravel. "I'm going to go wash the hunt off me. I'll see you at dinner, bunny-boy."

The sun was high, shining through the trees and bathing everything in a golden light. It was early spring, and all around were signs of the rebirth of nature and the new life were everywhere. Flowers were blooming and game was abundant.

In the Dalish camp, much was the same. All around were new couples and new children. Love was blooming everywhere and all were affected by it. Callon and Tamlen's romance was growing, although much of the time the spent together included hunting, they seemed to be waiting, but for what no one knew.

The first day of Cloudreach was merely weeks away, weeks that Callon counted down. She would turn 17 soon, she would remind herself. It was the age when couples no longer needed guardian permission, in her case Ashalle and in Tamlen's the Keeper, to formally court to eventually bond. They agreed that they did not want chaperones and rules in their relationship, they would wait until that was not needed because of their ages. And as long as the elders did not believe them to be acting inappropriately, they could be together as they wished. But how Callon _wished_ to be bonded to Tamlen.

* * *

This afternoon saw the two hunters tracking a group of three does through the forest. Tamlen had gone ahead slightly, hoping to get on the other side of the deer, caging them between him and Callon. Before he could however, the deer tensed, smelled the air and fled. Cursing, he began to make his way towards Callon, who had also seen the deer flee.

As he walked towards her, he heard sounds in the brush. Drawing his bow and pulling it taunt he turned suddenly to see a human run towards him as if a demon were on his trail. The human, not expecting him, fell back as he saw the drawn bow. His two companions, also running soon came across the two.

"It's a Dalish!" The first, a red-headed man exclaimed to his companions, gesturing to Tamlen.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be," Tamlen said calmly, aiming at the human on the ground.

One of the other humans, a thin blonde man with a dirty beard found his voice. "Let us pass elf!" He snarled. "You have no right to stop us!"

"Oh really?" Tamlen said, raising an eyebrow as Callon, who had seen the humans as well, stepped out of the brush, bow drawn and taunt. "Just in time lethallan, as always."

"Did they cost us the dear?" Callon asked, gazing at the humans through lidded, disinterested eyes.

"Likely as they were lurking in the bushes, but yes. There goes dinner." He said softly.

Callon sighed. "Bandit's no doubt. They have already stolen our supper and likely will continue to do so if we let them go. What should we do with them?"

The three humans eyes widened in shock as the two Dalish hunters alluded to their deaths. "Wait!" The middle human exclaimed. "We, we found something. We aren't bandit we swear!"

"And yet you have strayed too close to our camp. If we let you go we must pick up camp and move, what do you have to say about that?" Callon asked.

"We found a ruin, with treasures! But there, there was a demon! With great red eyes and we only just got away!" He said swiftly.

"We know this area. There are caves but no ruins." Tamlen said, taking a step closer to the frightened humans, his boots crushing the loam of the forest floor with a crunch that was loud enough to cause the three to flinch. "And I see no demons. You say you found treasure. Prove it."

"We found this just inside the cave," The third human, who had thus far remained silent, spoke up, holding out a chunk of stone in trembling hands. "You can take it. We don't care! Just please, let us go!"

"Is that written elvish?!" Callon exclaimed incredulously as she peered over Tamlen's shoulder as he examined the stone.

"Looks like it. Where is this cave?" Handing the stone to Callon, the tall hunter addressed the humans, who stayed silent. "Now shems!"

"About a mile west," One of them choked out, as Tamlen glared at them for withholding the information.

"Wonderful," Callon said, smiling at the shocked humans. "Thank you. You may go now."

"Let's get out of here!" One called, and they scrambled to their feet and began running as fast as their feet could take them.

"Cowards," Tamlen scoffed. "Are you sure we should have let them go? We will likely have to move camp now."

"Better than what might happen should the village discover three dead human bodies with arrows of Dalish fletching in them."

"True," Tamlen acquiesced with a shrug. "So, shall we check out this "ruin"?"

"Should we not tell the Keeper first?" Asked Callon, unsure and fearful of punishment. She had only been a hunter for almost two years. Still young in the eyes of the clan, the petite hunter feared getting her status stripped from her in punishment.

"Why? I don't want to get anyone excited until we know there is something to be excited about. Callon," He grabbed her hands and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, grey eyes meeting brown. "Anything to be with you longer. If we go back now, you know that a whole group will be sent to investigate the claim. I just," He paused and kissed her softly, laughter and love shining in his eyes. "I want you to be just mine for a while longer. Fair enough?"

"Yes," Callon smiled, kissing him again. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Well it looks like the shems were telling the truth," Tamlen exclaimed in surprise as they gazed into the dark fissure before them. The rock face appeared warped; its dark stone was pitted and looked as if it could crumble at any time. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"No," The huntress replied, shaking her head. "But it's nearing dark and I don't want to go in there at night. We can't fight while carrying a torch, unless you grew a third arm suddenly."

"You mean the one on my back? Or the one between_" She cut off the smirking elf with a punch to the arm and a glare.

"Do not dare to finish that sentence lethallin." Callon snarled good-naturedly, her grey eyes dancing in amusement. "But I think we should camp for the night, and explore in the morning. If only to insure we are ready for whatever could be in there."

"Fine," The handsome hunter allowed himself to be led away from the cave and a bit deeper into the forest. There he helped the one he cared for deeply, if he thought on it too much a very different word came to mind, set up camp and start a fire. He cleaned and gutted one of the rabbits they had caught that day before he handed it to Callon who spitted the animal and set it over the fire. Grinning at her, he picked up the entrails he had set aside and pulled out a small pot and filled it halfway with water from their water skins. After hanging the pot over the fire he added the entrails, left over pieces of meat and bits of edible roots and plants they had found, and sprinkled some aromatic spices into the mix.

After cooking prep was completed, Tamlen leaned back against his pack and examined Callon as she watched the spitted rabbit carefully. She was small, even by elven standards, she appeared almost delicate. She had grown her hair out since she was a little girl and it now hung well below her waist when unbound. It was black as night and soft, and when he played with it, it smelled of flowers, smoke and springtime. She kept it tightly braided, in a single tight braid that hung down her back. Her hunting mentor had at one point expressed concern for something, or someone which was implied but not said, grabbing it and causing an accident. She had calmed his worries by demonstrating how she could braid her hair around her head like a circlet and keep the rest in a knot at the base of her neck. It stick out from under a helmet when she chose to wear one, but it kept her neck warm and, more importantly, kept her alive.

As if she knew he was thinking of her, she glanced up, meeting his eyes. Her grey eyes were framed by long dark lashes that made her seem younger somehow.

"What?" She asked grinning, not self-consciously in the slightest. It was one of the things he lo_ no cared for about her. _That _was a dangerous concept to think on when they were alone in the woods. They never knew if a hunter could come upon them and Tamlen had no desire to gain a chaperone in his relationship now, when Callon was so close to full adulthood. She may be a little cautious, but when she was with him all that fell away. He got to see the Callon Mahariel no one else got to see. The one where she laughed freely and mocked the elders. Where she laughed and sang. He knew he was one of the few who had heard her play her flute or sing.

"Just thinking about how much I love your singing." He said with a smile, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "No," She said flatly, turning back to the rabbits.

"But I didn't ask anything!" He teased, scooting over till he was next to Callon and poking her side jokingly, causing her to squirm a bit.

"You didn't need too," She replied, turning the spit, looking annoyed. "You implied it. You want me to sing or play music. Neither of which I want to do right now."

"Fine," Tamlen said, going back to the stew. "I'll leave you alone." He glanced back up quickly, meeting her eyes and winking from behind the golden hair that had fallen over his face, grinning when he saw her blush. "For now."

* * *

"This is amazing!" Tamlen exclaimed as they stepped through the entrance of the ruins early the next morning. The ruin truly was impressive, with high vaulted ceilings, which contained holes that allowed sunlight to filter through the roots of trees overhead that were reaching ever downward to reclaim the ruins that were built so long ago.

As Callon examined the place, she realized that this was human architecture… but she knew that that was definitely a carving of June on that wall.

"It's June," She stated, pointing the carving out to Tamlen, who followed her line of sight before walking over to the carving.

"I've never seen a carving of the gods in stone before," He said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Have you?"

"No, but I suppose it's possible. He is the patron god of crafts." Tamlen nodded, before brushing back some trailing vines which had grown down a wall, giving a triumphant "Ah-hah!" when he discovered a door hidden behind.

After cutting the vines down, they examined the sorry state of the door. It must have once been quite elaborate and ornate, carved in a rich dark wood that had warped and twisted after years of water exposure and things growing on it. The wood was half rotten already and a slight push caused the hinges, already rusted enough, to crumble completely and the door fell back completely flat with a loud and very distinct slam.

"Well," Callon said dryly. "If there was something in there that didn't know we were here…"

"It does now," Tamlen finished, nodding as he drew his bow. Peering through the now open doorway he gestured for Callon to follow him "Stay behind me lethallan."

"Alright," Callon agreed, drawing her bow.

* * *

"What in the name of the Creators _was _that thing?" Tamlen gasped as the bear-like creature which had hurled so quickly out of the room before them finally gave one last death knoll before keeling over, it's black and viscous lifeblood coating the floor with a sticky, foul smelling residue.

"I don't think I want to know," Callon panted, holding her side where the bear-thing had caught her with its claws. "We should head back, Tamlen. I need healing."

But Tamlen had already walked into the room, and Callon slowly limped after him.

"But look at this mirror!" He exclaimed, his eyes appearing a bit glazed as Callon limped up to him. "It looks so old!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Callon attempted to convince him. "We should stay away from it. You saw that thing that came out of here. Who knows what this thing did to it."

Tamlen merely shrugged her hand off, taking a step closer to the mirror. "It's sat here for how long? How dangerous could it be?"

"Get away from the mirror," Callon said, voice steely and strict. Grabbing his shoulder again, she forced him to turn towards her. "I need to see a healer, Tamlen!"

"Yeah yeah," He said turning back. "Right after we take a closer… did you see that?" He exclaimed excitedly, rushing till he was inches away from the dark surface of the mirror.

"See what?" Callon asked exasperatedly.

"Something moved. Inside the mirror. There! It did it again."

"Tamlen," Callon said, fear creeping into her voice. "Get away from it."

"I just want…" He trailed off as her placed one hand on the mirror, his eyes going wide. "I see… a city, filled with strange beings. And things that… no… No! No!"

Tamlen was thrown back into Callon by a flash of light. Callon saw nothing, something had robbed her of her sight, but she felt something enter her body. It was slimy, dark, and painful and her back arched as she let out a piercing scream as whatever it was wormed its way ever deeper into her body.

* * *

"_Can you hear me? I am… very sorry."_

* * *

Callon's whole body ached as her eyelids fluttered open, and she groaned as the light hit her sensitive eyes. Feeling as if one wrong move would shatter her, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, before realizing with a start that she was, in fact, back at camp.

"You're awake! You have to god's own luck, lethallan!" A weary voice spoke from beside her and she turned her head slightly, wincing all the while, to see Feneral. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed which startled and concerned Callon, she had never seen him so upset.

"It wasn't… a dream?" She asked in a quiet voice, knowing even so that no dream could make her feel like she did.

His face sad, Fenarel shook his head. "You're back at camp," he explained. "Everyone's been worried sick about you… you've been asleep for three days. We… Keeper Marethari wasn't sure you were going to wake up." As he spoke, his voice grew smaller, breaking slightly near the end. "I was afraid I would lose both my friends at once."

Callon snapped to attention, her mouth set in a grim line. "Both? Where is Tamlen?"

"We don't…" Fenarel said, hesitatingly. "We don't know. The shem who brought you here_"

"Shem?" Callon interrupted.

'_Can you hear me? I am… very sorry.' _The words echoed in her mind, and she groaned grabbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Fenarel asked, grabbing the elf as she swayed slightly in her sitting position.

"Fine," Callon waved him off. "Finish what you were saying earlier. A shem brought me here?"

"Yes," Fenarel nodded, his blonde hair messy. "He hadn't seen any sign of Tamlen, just you near a cave entrance."

"But…" She said slowly. "We were so far inside the cave…"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "But the shem who found you appeared here out of nowhere. He was a Grey Warden and showed up with you cradled in his arms, delirious with fever. Ashalle thought you were dead for sure."

"Ashalle?" As tear's pricked her eyes, Callon though about how her pseudo-mother must have taken the news of her sickness. Her heart hurt, and she tried with every fiber of her being to get to her feet.

"Whoa! Where do you think you are going?" Fenarel demanded.

"To see Ashalle."

"You are barely healed! The Keeper has had to use old magic on you, you can't get up now." Her friend commanded. "Besides, the Keeper wanted to speak to you once you awoke. Stay _there_, I'll go get her."

Pushing the curtains which covered the entrance to the aravel Callon had not really noticed she was in aside, Fenarel left and strode off quickly. Callon was left in the quiet and solitude of the Keeper's aravel. She had not been in here before, except maybe once as a small child, but she had not thought to look around. Much of what she could see was written on. In Elvish. The part of Callon which hungered for knowledge was overjoyed and longed to examine to texts.

"I see you are awake da'len." A cultured voice spoke from the entrance, causing the distracted hunter to jump and retract the hand which had been reaching for a scroll next to the bedroll. "It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did."

"Do you know what was wrong with me?" Callon asked in a small voice, almost childish in its tininess.

"I know not," The Keeper looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her shoulders stooped with an exhaustion Callon had never seen before. "But whatever held you nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult to even keep you alive, even with my magic." Her voice was sad, almost… resigned.

"Tamlen," Callon whispered in realization.

The Keeper nodded. "If he encountered the same thing as you then… Duncan said he found you already sick, outside a cave alone."

"I told Tamlen we should have gone back," Her voice was small, meek. "He didn't want to listen. And I wanted more time with him."

"Listen to me," Marethari said sternly. "It is not your fault. But I must ask, Duncan thought there may be darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

"All I remember… is the mirror…" Callon said slowly, struggling to recall what had happened. "I remember Tamlen got… enamored. He couldn't look away, as if he was bewitched. He touched the mirror then, nothing."

"A mirror?" Marethari asked, slightly skeptical. "And it caused all this? I Have never heard of such a thing." Sighing, the Keeper sat beside the wounded huntress and ran an aged hand of her face. "I had hoped for answers when you awoke, but alas, only more questions."

"And Tamlen is still missing," Callon said, her voice slightly hysterical. "We have to look for him."

"Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn but we cannot rely on him searching for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly."

With a small, sad smile, Marethari reached out and caressed Callon's face. "Do you feel well enough to lead the way da'len? Without you we will not find it."

Stretching her arms out, Callon nodded. "But I wish Fenarel to go with me. After Tamlen, he is the only one I want watching my back."

"Very well," Marethari nodded. "I will send him and Merrill with you. But only if he agrees."

"Yes Keeper," Callon nodded, determined to find Tamlen.

* * *

_Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky…_

"Amazing!" Merrill exclaimed as a silent Callon led her and Fenarel into the ruins. "It does appear to be a human ruin, but with artifacts of our people inside. Facinating."

"Let's go." Callon merely said, feeling numb as she walked through the door, bow drawn and ready.

_Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye..._

She felt nothing as she cut a path through the grotesque creatures in front of her. Her mind was set on only one thing. Find Tamlen

_Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber…_

Without Tamlen, life lost its glow. All her dreams… they revolved around Tamlen!

_Softening the rolling thunder…_

'He can't be dead. He can't be!'

_Dagger now sheathed…_

"Will she be alright?" She heard Merrill ask Fenarel as the last of the creatures in the room fell.

"Unless we find Tamlen? No."

_Bow no longer tense..._

They were in the last corridor now, where she and Tamlen had fought that bear creature. There it was, she thought sadly.

_During this, your last hour…_

As she walked into the room where she had last seen Tamlen, she fell to her knees, tears beginning to fall silently, as all she saw in the room was a human, who she assumed was the Grey Warden, who gazed at her with such a sad expression, slowly shaking his head, confirming her deepest fears.

_Only… silence._

* * *

**Dialogue was used in this chapter that was used in game, also I used bits from the codex. Don't sue me, I am poor and have no money for lawyers! Anything recognizable is owned by Bioware! I have to admit, that this bit was a little longer than I intended. I had thought that the ruins would go by quickly, and had planned in fact to end this chapter at the Tower of Ishal. Now it appears I will be a few chapters from that… oh well. **

**Did you like it? I found that skipping in time makes a happy author. Did you really need to read about them eating or all the fights in the ruins. I wanted to touch on the important stuff and show Callon's state of mind… which is very very unhinged. **

**And just so you know, for clarification and all that. Callon, even though having received her vallaslin and is accepted as a hunter, is too young to be formally courted or bonded. The age is 17, and though Tamlen is that age, she is not. They fear getting to close because, if they were to be caught, they would no longer be allowed to hunt alone with each other. Also, they would likely have a chaperone anytime they wished to spend time with one another. That is why Tamlen, who is a spontaneous and impulsive lad, stayed far away from the word "Love" as it would likely cause him to think about other things… he's 17… keep in mind. And they have or had, yet to tell each other "I love you" which was what they were waiting for, if you caught that earlier on… "they seemed to be waiting, but for what no one knew." **

**Well PM me if you have any questions. Now I have TWO complete chapters :) I feel happy. **


	4. 3: Knowledge

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_Sorrow is knowledge, those that know the most must mourn the deepest, the tree of knowledge is not the tree of life._

_- Lord Byron_

* * *

"_You're Keeper may have slowed the progression of the taint, but without my cure… my dear, you'll die. Or worse." Duncan's eyes appeared sad, though Callon thought that they may have held a hint of satisfaction or perhaps triumph. "You see, my order requires more fighters like you. Will you come?"_

"_We would not wish to see you go da'len, but neither would we wish to see you wither away when there is a chance out there for you." Keeper Marethari's eyes spoke volumes and Callon could see that, indeed, she did not want her to go._

* * *

"We will travel to Ostagar, south through the Kocari Wilds. It was once a great Tevinter Tower and now will be where we hopefully drive the darkspawn back." Duncan frowned as he looked at his newest recruit. For all she was responding, he may have well said nothing at all. As she packed her bag slowly, her eyes were red-rimmed and glazed over, yet Duncan had seen no tears fall.

Callon felt numb as she slowly packed all were worldly belongings into her pack. All of it, everything, was drenched in memories that only caused her heart to ache more. That necklace was given to her by Tamlen, that ring had been enchanted for her by Merrill. As she picked up her flute, carved with flowers and hawks, she nearly let out an audible sob.

* * *

"_What?" She had asked, seeing Tamlen staring at her quietly. _

"_Just thinking about how much I love your singing." He said with a smile, his eyes dancing with amusement. _

_She rolled her eyes. "No," She said flatly, turning back to the rabbits._

"_But I didn't ask anything!" He teased, scooting over till he was next to Callon and poking her side jokingly, causing her to squirm a bit._

"_You didn't need too," She replied, turning the spit, looking annoyed. "You implied it. You want me to sing or play music. Neither of which I want to do right now." _

"_Fine," Tamlen said, going back to the stew. "I'll leave you alone." He glanced back up quickly, meeting her eyes and winking from behind the golden hair that had fallen over his face, grinning when he saw her blush. "For now."_

* * *

He had given her this flute, had made it for her birthday last year. He had claimed there was little he loved more than listen to her play. And now he never would again.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, almost silently as she placed the flute reverently inside its case and into her pack. After she had grabbed everything, she stood and turned to Duncan.

"I'm ready," She stated, hoisting her pack over her shoulder, head held high. Duncan smiled as he saw a bit of light come into the young Dalish huntress's eyes.

"Then we shall bid farewell to your clan, then we will be off," Duncan stated, smiling a tired smile at the thought of the traveling ahead of them.

* * *

Duncan had not anticipated when he recruited the huntress that she would take on all hunting and duties, but she did. Whenever they stopped for the night she threw herself into the hunt, disappearing the second she set down her pack and arriving back at camp the moment Duncan had built up the fire to the correct temperature, with fresh killed game slung over her shoulder. Without speaking a word, the Huntress would get straight to cleaning and gutting the animal before spitting it over the fire and boiling what remained.

Even with his Grey Warden appetite, he found she cooked enough to fill even him. After they ate, Duncan began talking. The first night he had expected nothing said, of course, but even held a week into traveling had yielded no questions on the order she was about to join. Instead of feeling discouraged or worried, the warrior took it upon himself to instruct the young woman in Grey Warden Lore and other information about the Shemlen life she may not know.

* * *

One morning, a few weeks into traveling and only a few hours from Ostagar, she spoke for the first time.

"I turn seventeen today," She said quietly, and Duncan thought for a second she had said nothing, it was so quiet.

"Happy birthday, my dear," He said warmly, putting a calloused hand on her shoulder and leading her down the King's Highway. "By Dalish law you are now an adult, yes?"

"Yes," Callon answered with a sad and wistful smile. "I imagined this day a bit differently though." Smile fading, she once more fell silent and Duncan was left to examine his mute traveling companion who held her grief close to her heart.

"Duncan!" A lyrical voice brought Callon back to reality. She noticed with shock that they must have entered the camp already, and they had caught the attention of someone.

"Your Majesty!" Duncan said surprised. "I didn't…"

"What?" The man asked playfully. "Expect a royal welcome?"

The men began to talk, passing messages and Callon stopped listening. She examined the man she correctly surmised as the king. He was tall, not that humans were ever really short to her, and dressed in extremely shiny golden armor. His hair was long, hanging over his neck. All in all, the impression Callon got from him was that he looked very hot. She assumed that armor had to cook him alive, and wondered why humans did not simply wear hardened leathers.

"And this must be your newest recruit?" The King asked, his eyes shining with a child-like excitement.

"She is your Majesty," Duncan nodded, and if anything, the excited glow in Cailan's eyes grew brighter.

"You are Dalish, are you not?" He asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I am," Callon said softly, bowing her head. She may not pledge her loyalty to this king, but he was older than her and right now deserved respect.

Cailan grinned, and looked at her thoughtfully. "I know little of the Dalish," He said, tapping his chin. "But I wish to improve relations with them. Perhaps after we leave Ostagar, you would give the honor of introducing me to your clan… I never did ask your name."

"Her name is Callon Mahariel, your Majesty." Duncan answered for her, causing Callon to give him a small smile in thanks. This human King was slightly relentless.

Cailan laughed a full-throated laugh which made Callon's smile grow as well. "Callon and Cailan," He snickered. "We would make a good team. Well I would love to chat more, but I must go let Loghain bore me with strategies. I will see you again soon Callon."

"Yes… Your Majesty," She spoke softly, bowing slightly with her arms crossed over her chest. This King reminded her a bit of Tamlen. They both had an infectious laugh and a strange sense of humor.

"This is the Grey Warden encampment," Duncan stated as he led her to a large camp set apart from the main army camp. "Many of the Order are scouting in the wilds now, but they should return soon. We will get you a tent first, the supply tent is this way."

Nodding, Callon followed the man where he led her towards a low, light blue tent. Standing just outside as Duncan ducked inside, she examined the camp around her. Long rows of tents colored blue and gold with the same heraldry that was embossed on Duncan's armor.

"Here," Callon turned to see Duncan holding out a bundle of cloth and tent poles. Her brow furrowed slightly as she gazed at the unfamiliar contraption.

"Don't worry," Duncan's voice contained hidden laughter and Callon smiled a meek, embarrassed smile. "I will assist you setting it up this first time. Come."

* * *

"This is Callon, our newest recruit." In front of Callon were rows of men as varied as the races in Fereldan could be. Humans, Dwarves, Elves… all men. "She, along with the other two recruits will undergo the Joining as soon as the disquiet in the Wilds is calmed."

"Are there no other women here?" She asked Duncan quietly once the other Wardens began to drift away, leaving 3 men standing there.

"Unfortunately no," Duncan shook his head before gesturing her forward towards the men. "This is Alistair, the junior member of our order. He will be who you go to if you require aid."

"Nice to meet you!" The blonde man, Alistair grinned brightly, reaching out to shake Callon's hand. Callon merely stared at the hand until he awkwardly detracted it. "Anything you need, just ask." He finished with a small smile.

"And these are your fellow recruits. I must report to Loghain and the King and so I leave the rest of the introductions to them." Duncan patted Callon's shoulder one last time before walking off.

"Well _hello _there," The voice which addressed her was smooth, yet made Callon slightly uncomfortable. She turned from where she had been watching Duncan walk away to see… a greasy looking shem whose leering made her feel a bit… dirty.

"Hello," She said flatly, staring at the man.

"Well," His dark eyes roved over her body, and she shifted uncomfortably. He seemed very pleased by the armor she wore which displayed her toned and muscled midriff. "I can see why Duncan recruited you. The name's Daveth. Figured you'd want to know the name you'll be screaming tonight." He smiled wider, though his smile dropped a bit as Callon merely turned to the third man who had yet to speak.

"I wasn't aware they _allowed_ elves in the Grey Wardens. But I guess standards have to be lowered sometimes." He was tall, broad and in Callon's opinion, looked about as smart as a rock.

"No," She said, her voice sickly-sweet. "You see if they let too many of us in to your little club, you shems will start to feel… inadequate."

The tall human merely spluttered as Callon turned on one heel and walked away, towards her tent. Alistair jogged to keep up with her and she slowed her walk as he drew beside her.

"That's Sir Jory," He said apologetically. "I apologize. He is… _was_ a knight."

"It's alright," She said loftily. "I'm used to shemlen like him treating me like that. I normally don't accept it, but I figured castrating him would not go over well with Duncan."

Alistair flinched and spluttered a bit before he caught sight of her small grin. "Oh. Good that was a joke… wait, it was a joke right? Right?"

* * *

"Recruits!" Duncan called over the training field, causing Sir Jory and Alistair who had been sparing, to come to a quick finish, with Alistair the victor. Daveth was sparring with another Warden who fought with duel blades and… Callon was not here. "Come with me. Where is Callon?" He asked Alistair.

"Archery butts, I think." Alistair answered, after thinking on it momentarily. "She wasn't interesting in training here after thrashing Daveth."

"Hey, I let her win!" Daveth argued as the group began walking towards the archery butts. "It's all part of my master seduction plan."

"Riiight…" Alistair said, raising an eyebrow at the rogue.

The archery butts were strangely full, populated by more soldiers than Grey Wardens who all seemed to be watching something. As the group made their way through the crowd they finally saw what they all were watching.

Callon was standing next to some of the King's bodyguards, bow drawn and standing as far as possible from the target. As they all prepared to shoot, Callon grinned for the first time. The twang of arrows flying filled the air as Callon slowly released the arrow. The crowd cheered as her arrow struck true.

Duncan smiled proudly at his youngest recruit. She was talking to a soldier who handed her a small purse before shaking her hand and walking off. Tucking her winnings into the top part of her armor, Callon finally caught sight of the Wardens. Slinging her bow back over her shoulder, she made her way over to the group.

"Hello," She said flatly, nodding in response to Alistair's greeting.

"It's time to go into the wilds," Duncan told the petite elf, who smiled at the thought of getting into the open.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The air in the Wilds was warm, and smelled of tepid water and rotting flesh. Still, Callon let out a sigh of relief as she exited the camp and did not immediately see another tent or building before her.

"Antsy?" Alistair asked.

Callon nodded. "I hate the camp," She murmured quietly. "It's too closed in."

"Well, come on," Alistair said. "The sooner we get the blood and get to the tower the sooner we can explore the swamp a bit. No reason to head back right away."

"Thank you, Alistair," Callon smiled softly, giving the man a nod before jogging forward to scout ahead.

Alistair walked slowly behind the elf that seemed almost joyful under the canopy of trees and brush that grew here in the swamp. It was such a contrast to how she had acted when he met her. Now her face hinted at emotion rather than the numbness that had appeared there before.

"That elf seems… above her station," Alistair heard Sir Jory say to Daveth, who didn't say anything as he continued. "If we let them in an order as prestigious as the Wardens what's next? Elves in a Landsmeet?"

"Not all of us are as close-minded as you Jory," Daveth snapped. "I may not like all elves, but I can see the value in that one."

"Of course they are valuable… as servants, cooks…" The Knight rambled, and it seemed to Alistair that he could very well go on and on with his racism.

"That's enough," He spun around to stare the incredulous Knight in the face. "Grey Wardens have no past, they have no race and they hold no allegiance. You will respect that woman or you _will_ be disciplined for it."

"And who will take her word over mine?" Jory scoffed. "An elf and a female one at that. She should be darning socks and tending children at home, not fighting in an order such as ours."

Alistair opened his mouth to argue when an arrow narrowly missed Sir Jory's face, cutting his cheek.

"Oh I guess I missed." A flat voice said from behind Alistair. "I had thought Shemlens were more civilized about their views of women. Turns out I was wrong."

Callon's grey eyes burned with fury as she turned back to the path and strode ahead.

"Come on!" She called over her shoulder. "I want to get back to camp!"

* * *

The last darkspawn fell to Callon's arrow, as they came across the crumbling ruin which must have once been the Grey Warden tower.

"Be careful," She muttered to Alistair as he made to walk inside. "You never know what you'll fins inside an abandoned ruin."

"Treaties hopefully," Alistair grinned. Callon just looked at him blankly before walking into the tower.

"Is that the chest there?" Daveth pointed to a chest half buried in rubble and fallen roofing. It would be a difficult task to make ones way over to it.

"Elf," Jory commanded. "Go open the chest."

Callon looked at him, her eyebrow raised and her voice tinged in amusement, however slight. "Open it yourself Shem. I am no servant of yours. Anyway, the woods rotten away on the side. Anyone with brains can see it's empty."

"Why you little!" He raged.

"What do we have here?" A lyrical voice drawled, causing them all to freeze.

The woman who walked down the ramp to the left of them was beautiful… for a shemlen. She was taller than Callon definitely. "I have been watching your progress for some time." She continued. "Who are you, I asked myself. Where do you go and… what do you want?"

"We came for Grey Warden treaties," Callon responded, her voice loud. "abandoned here with the belief that the Wardens would return. Would you have any idea where they might be and if so, could you take us to them please."

"Well," The woman said surprised. "And here I thought we would spend much time exchanging insults and running each other round in circles and little on diplomacy. Very well, I shall take you to my mother."

"Your mother?" Alistair asked incredulous.

"Yes, my mother," The woman replied dryly. "What? Did you think I was spawned off a log?"

Alistair merely rolled her eyes as Callon began following the woman.

"Are we really going to follow because of the elf?" Jory asked Alistair hopeful he would say no.

"Yes," Alistair said. "Yes we are."

* * *

"Mother," The woman, who had introduced herself as Morrigan said to an older woman. "Here are grew wardens who_"

"I see them girl," She grinned at Callon before turning around. "You've come for your treaties yes?"

"I know who she is!" Daveth said suddenly, prompting the all to look at him. "She's the witch of the wilds she is!"

"Oh Morrigan must have told you that! She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it." The woman cackled slightly, her eyes flashing a fierce yellow.

Remembering the tales of her childhood, stories of yellow eyes… and magic, Callon dropped to one knee. "Asha'bellanar," She said respectfully.

"Up girl." Asha'bellanar said quickly. "The people bend their knee too quickly. Here," She handed Callon a leather satchel as she got to her feet. "Take your precious treaties and tell your king that the threat is greater than he imagined."

"Thank you," Callon said respectfully, bowing her head. The old woman smiled at her, before waving her away.

"Take them to their camp," she commanded Morrigan, who sighed but did as she was bid.

* * *

**How is Callon so far? I like her… hehe. So I have been writing for about 4 days straight and now have 3 complete chapters! YAY! … Now I only have like 70 to go! Haha! I really need to actually finish a fanfic!**


	5. 4: Meterorite

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark._

― _Bryce Courtenay_

* * *

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair's voice boomed in the pavilion, making him seem larger than life.

All three recruits were cleaned, armored and armed. Duncan stood before them, a large silver chalice held in his hands. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took a deep breath, flashing a grin at Callon. "Take me up on that date after this, eh?" He asked, his eyes fearful.

Callon nodded. "Of course," She said, hoping she wouldn't have to watch someone die in front of her.

Daveth grasped the chalice, and looked into it. "Well here goes it." He said, drinking deep.

"From this moment," Duncan intoned as he took the chalice from him and backed up. "You are a Grey Warden."

Daveth gasped, his hands going to his neck as he began choking. His eyes flashed white, unblinking and blind. Callon had to look away; she couldn't help but picture Tamlen going through this.

"I am sorry Daveth," Duncan said sadly as he kneeled down to feel his pulse.

"No!" Jory's voice called her attention. She turned to see the Knight backing away from Duncan as he advanced. "I wouldn't have come if I had known! I have a wife! A child!"

"You cannot back out," Duncan said gravely.

"No!" Jory snarled, drawing his great sword. He took a wild swing at Duncan, which he easily dodged before drawing his own dagger. Pausing as if giving Jory a last chance, Duncan merely frowned before easily plunging the dagger into the stomach of the Knight.

"I am sorry… Jory," He said quietly. Retracting his blade, he allowed the body to fall to the floor in a heap. Turning with the chalice, he looked at Callon as if asking her what she would do.

She grabbed the chalice from him with no prompting and stared down at what very well could be her death. It smelled of rot and corruption and was black as sin.

Taking a deep breath, Callon called to mind a prayer for the dead she had learned from the Keeper. "O Falon'Din. Lethanavir-Friend to the Dead. Guide my feet, calm my soul, lead me to my rest."

As her prayer finished, Callon drank deeply of the brackish liquid. It felt like swallowing tar, yet it felt almost alive and seemed to crawl into her body in a way that felt familiar.

She gasped as her body seemingly caught on fire before it all went black.

* * *

_There was nothing left but the need to kill. Callon could feel this instinct scream at her as she marched, as with each step she felt something more fall away. All she could feel was the need and the voice. _

"_All you need to do," The slick, very male and persuasive voice, which felt almost tangible and Callon shivered in pleasure as it trailed over her body. "Is join me. Follow the song. Birth my children, mother my army. Follow the song."_

"_Follow…" She growled, looking up and seeing the most glorious beautiful sight. Urthemial preened as Callon beheld him, the regal curve of his neck… his beautiful song._

"_No lethallan!" And then she was back in the ruin, but the walls, they were on fire and black as Urthemial's scales. And before her stood Tamlen, her Tamlen, Callon shook her head as feelings for one besides the God trickled in, that was not allowed by the song. "You can't give in!" He froze suddenly and then looked around as if surprised at where they were, before turning to look at the mirror which had just appeared behind him, its glass an inky blackness. The surface of the glass twisted and writhed like a demented and tainted sea. _

_He turned back around, his expression for some reason serious and scared. There is nothing to be scared of, Callon thought. "You must run! It's after your light. Your light is shining all round you. Run!" Callon only stood and watched as the glass rippled before a long black snout began to make its way through. _

"_Run!" Tamlen screamed as he threw himself onto the head of Urthemial, only to writhe himself. He let out a moan of pain as his skin faded to the grey of death. His hair slowly fell out as Callon watched mutely, and when he finally turned back to her, she could sense that he was just like her… a slave to the song. _

"_Now we are the same," She said happily, smiling brightly. _

"_No Lethallan," The twisted Tamlen spoke, shaking his head. "You still have your light. Preserve your light, or the Carrion Crows will feast."_

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to be longer, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not figure out a good transition from this. Sorry if you wanted a longer chapter. But the next one will probably be longer so don't worry. I wanted the darkspawn dream to be different as well. I might have added in a bit of foreshadowing too… or not. Have fun trying to figure it out. **


	6. 5: What you were

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_If people refuse to look at you in a new light and they can only see you for what you were, only see you for the mistakes you've made, if they don't realize that you are not your mistakes, then they have to go._

_― Steve Maraboli ,'Life, the Truth, and Being Free'_

* * *

Callon could barely think over the pounding in her head and the biting pain in her stomach. Her eyes were gritty and gummy as she forced them open, wincing as the light of the torches burning blinded her.

"Are you alright?" A shadow over her asked. She knew that shadow, didn't she?

"Alistair?" She asked, her voice hoarse and broken. Her whole body felt horrible, as if she had been beaten. "I can't_ I can't move."

"It'll be over soon," He said softly, sitting beside the prone figure of Callon. "That's the taint you feel. It affects us all differently. The worst is the horrible dreams."

"It wasn't… so horrible." Callon said softly, struggling to form the words as her vocal chords screamed in protest. "I saw…"

Alistair frowned at the elf as she fell silent and drifted into a fitful sleep. He would move her, but to do so now may only cause her injury.

"Has she awoken yet?" Duncan asked, entering the pavilion with Josny, his second.

"For a bit," Alistair said, looking the elf over. "She reacted strangely to the joining, normally recruits are awake already, right?"

"She was tainted before her joining Alistair," Duncan said, joining the Junior Warden on the ground beside the elven girl. "Look at her face, the signs of the taint are receding."

Looking closely, Alistair saw what Duncan had referred too. She had evidence of rashes, whish luckily were rapidly disappearing, and her veins looked darker than normal.

"I never noticed," He murmured, brushing a lock of hair off her face.

"She didn't want ye to lad," Josny said, bemused at the younger Warden's actions. "Would ye tell a stranger your weaknesses. 'Tis unlikely."

"That's true," Alistair admitted. "Still. She should have said something."

"She's got twice as much to prove," Josny said, kneeling down next to Alistair and looking down at the elven girl. "She's a lass and an elf. Not many that would willingly let her near."

"But she is a Grey Warden now," Duncan said. "Now we must wait for her to wake."

* * *

"Sir?" Callon was nervous to talk to this human, but she knew she had too. She still sported a knot on the back of her head from where it had connected with the stone floor at her joining. Her body felt as if it had been ripped apart and sewn back together and she had the start of a headache brewing behind her eyes.

"Yeah?" The human smiled a friendly smile at the small elf that stood before him.

"When I was in the wilds… Dav_ a companion of mine told me that you needed this." Callon felt a feeling almost like guilt as she nearly spoke Daveth's name.

"Yeah? That's wonderful! Thanks!" The master of the kennel grinned at the elf, before his smile fell away. "'Course, can't exactly _give_ her the medicine unless I find a way to muzzle her. Damn."

"I have experience with wounded animals." Callon smiled softly as she remembered days spent in the halla pen. "I could assist you. Dalish have a way with animals."

"That'd be great," The man smiled brighter. He rummaged in a crate behind him before handing Callon a worn leather muzzle. "'ere! I'll be checking on the Mabari over there. Come get me when your all done."

The man, now relived he wouldn't have to see the Mabari waste away quite yet, walked away whistling and Callon watched in amusement before turning to the sick mabari's pen. A Mabari lay on her side, whimpering slightly. Her coat was reddish-brown and matted with blood and who knew what else.

As Callon eased the gate open, the dog raised her head and growled, hackles raised.

"Easy girl," She cooed, unaware of the shadows watching her from a distance. Her face showed compassion and pain as she viewed the suffering animal. "Ir abelas, ma vhenan," She said softly, crouching down and holding her hand out slowly, fingers uncurled trustingly.

The hound gave a pitiful whine and a huff of ragged breath before rolling and attempting to force her feet to support her. After the hound had flopped back harshly on her chest, the elf who was silently crying, tears streaming silently down her face, edged forward again.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" She asked the pained hound. "You and me, we've both lost the one we loved the most."

The Mabari gazed at her with eyes that shone with intelligence and fever. Let out another whine, she lowered her head and allowed Callon to touch her. Callon, having been given permission, maneuvered the large hound until her head rested in her lap. Gently stroking the proud face, she slipped on the leather muzzle carefully, avoiding the open sores on her face.

"Don't worry," She said quietly, leaning her head down until her forehead touched the head of the wounded animal. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

_The great dragon was, as ever, present and tantalizing. His voice washed over her body like the tide breaking over the beach. The darkspawn surrounded her, smiling at her, their faces not monstrous as what she had thought and remember. They all looked so handsome as they stood before her, their eyes looking her over and she preened slightly._

_"Yes," The voice crooned, and she looked around, searching for that voice. "Birth my children, birth my army. Join me."_

_The walls swirled, and Callon found herself staring at a raging hoard which all radiated anger. Panicking, she turned and started to run. As she ran, they followed her. Through corridors and rooms she ran, seeing around her faces she did not recognize._

_"No," The voice was getting fainter as she ran. "Do not run. Follow… follow the song." _

_Callon nearly sobbed in relief as the world around her seemed to melt away._

* * *

Her screams were piercing, high and shrill as she woke up. Her panic confused her as waking up only seemed to magnify her terror.

"Callon!" She flailed as the voice broke through her terror. Her brow dripped sweat as she fought off the figure.

"Callon it's me!" The figure finally succeeded in pinning her arms down. Her mind caught up with her as she forced herself to focus, her hair plastered to her face.

"Alistair?" She was surprised, his tent was a ways from hers. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking back from the mess hall," He admitted, his smile growing as he saw more emotion of the face of Callon then he had seen before. "I heard you scream and figured you'd need someone to talk to."

"I'll be alright," She said, her eyes veiling once again and the emotion missing from her voice. "so you may go."

"I doubt you'll fall back asleep," Alistair argued. "I can stay and talk to you."

"But then you won't get sleep," Her monotone was infuriatingly reasonable Alistair thought. "I'll go visit the Mabari. Goodnight."

She slipped a thicker tunic over her bed-clothes and slipped past Alistair, leaving the confused young man sitting alone in her tent.

* * *

"Callon," The kennel master called to get her attention. "I have a proposition for you."

"What…?" Callon asked warily. She trusted the brown-haired man, well as much as she could trust a human. It was difficult to cast off a belief you had held your entire life, even if many of the humans she had met so far were not all that bad.

"After the battle… why don't you come back here? See if we can get her to imprint on ya'?" He winked a brown eye at the shocked elf.

"But…" She said slowly, a smile growing slowly. "I thought only snobby human nobles got a Mabari imprinted on them."

"Well," He thought for a moment, tossing some meat into one of the kennels. "The rich are the ones who have the most access, being noble and all. But nah," He grinned a bit. "Much as it might twist the knickers of some, but it's the hounds who choose."

He knelt down next to the healing Mabari whose head was laid in Callon's lap, her nimble fingers striking the hound's muzzle. "Now this girl, she lost her last owner. The medicine might have not helped, but you gave her new purpose. She may have imprinted already, Callon."

Callon smiled as she gazed down at the hound. "I'd like that… thank you."

* * *

**Now I would like to say something… I will not be recounting every single bit of the game. I will not keep a running commentary on her eating, bathing and sleep habits. That would be boring to read and frankly… boring to write. After we leave Ostagar, it will speed up a bit. Maybe a few "Flashes" as I call them, of walking, conversation, camp, etc. I am going off the assumption here that anyone who reads Dragon Age fanfiction as at least a vague understanding of the linear events of the game. No one needs to know every single event that happened, or every word that Bhelen said to Callon or what Callon said to Levi Dryden the first time she meets him. If it is not important I likely will not put in in.**

**Now, I will state it right now, I have it planned out so far… well by the time I post this I will be finished writing it so this is pointless to state, but I will not be taking requests for romance. Callon is most likely going to have a romance. With who? I think I have decided but if not… well, there is always the chantry for Callon... **

**Some chapters will be very long, some will be less than 1000 words. It all depends on the flow of the writing. If I can't find a good place to continue then I will cut it off and begin the next chapter. I realize that Ostagar is being dragged out a bit… but know that it should be wrapping up in a bit, although it might be revisited, whether physically or in flashbacks, at some point. Maybe 2-3 chapters, four at the most. I promise. **

**Ir abelas, ma vhenan – I am filed with sorrow for your loss, my heart.**


	7. 6: Never Doubt

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

**_AN: HEY! So I am trying out a different version of this chapter than what I had originally. My friend suggested that I put bits of this in as flashbacks. apparently it made it easier to understand? Anyway, tell me if you hate it and I'll rewrite and update it. I kinda like it this way, but I don't know if it'll be confusing._**

* * *

_Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has._

_― Margaret Mead_

* * *

Rain fell from the sky in sheets as thunder and lightning struck, drenching all those who stood on the bridge before her.

Callon cursed her long hair as the water that somehow seemed to get under her helmet got her long tresses wet. The last thing she needed, she thought angrily as she ran after Alistair as he charged through the mud and the muck, was her hair to get loose and thus blind her in battle.

"That is it," She said to herself with a curse as her head seemed to get heavier. "I'm cutting it."

* * *

_"Loghain, my decision is final…" The lyrical voice of the human monarch was the first thing Callon heard as she, along with various other Wardens, were called to attend the War Conference. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault," He declared, glaring at his taciturn father-in-law. Callon saw several of the Wardens smirk as the king drew himself up to his full height. He did not seem fully at ease in his gleaming armor, which did not look nearly enough to protect anyone._

_"You risk too much Cailan," Loghain disagreed, shaking his head. Callon took in the man. She knew of him, the story of the Night-Elves was one she had heard often. They were told so that the young could understand why elves were still needed and why humans should never be trusted. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines," Loghain reasoned, glaring at the Warden-Commander. Duncan merely stared back at the man, showing no fear._

_"If that's the case," Cailan said, catching Loghain's attention again. "Perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all."_

_"I must repeat my protests to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves" The man appeared angry, his face red but his voice weary as if he had stated this more than once._

_"It is not a fool notion," Cailan stated, looking sure._

* * *

Callon watched, bow drawn as she took down darkspawn from a distance as Alistair and the tower guard Trevor took out the spawn from up close. The mage Maevn cast spells from beside her as she took down the creatures with deadly accuracy.

The darkspawn that had awaited the young Grey Wardens at the tower had been an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

_"We will signal men stationed in the tower to light the beacon," Loghain's deep voice rumbled, his brow furrowed as he leaned over the map._

_"And then your men swoop in and attack," Cailan said, smiling in excitement. "I remember! Now, who shall light the beacon?"_

_"I have a few men stationed there. It is not a difficult task, but it is important."_

* * *

"What are all these 'spawn doing here?" Alistair, panting heavily, demanded as he strode over to the elven archer. "This was supposed to be a simple assignment!"

* * *

_"Then we need the best." Cailan grinned at Callon and winked. "We shall send Alistair and Callon to light the beacon."_

* * *

"Weren't you complaining about not being able to fight?" Callon asked.

* * *

_"What?!" Alistair asked enraged. "I can't fight?" The Grey Wardens had exited the conference area, Alistair had at first remained silent until the group passed into the Warden encampment._

_"This is an important job Alistair," Duncan said firmly, staring at the brash young man, his jaw set and stern. "You will listen to your orders and follow them."_

_"Can we join the battle afterward?" Callon asked quietly, stringing her bow and checking her supply of arrows housed in her quiver. The fine piece of craftsmanship had belonged to her mother, made of dark brown ironbark, lighter than a shem bow yet stronger and more accurate than any a human could make. The longbow was slim and elegant, carved with script and pictures dedicated to the gods._

_"We will call for you if need be," He said, stroking his beard. "However, you will mind your post."_

* * *

"You're right," He said. "I guess there is a silver lining here. But anyway, we should get to the beacon. We've likely missed the signal!"

* * *

_"Fine," Groaned Alistair. "But if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm defecting to Orlais."_

_"I would pay to see that," Callon said dryly, snorting a bit at the image as she stood while slinging her bow over her shoulder, her preparations complete._

_"For you maybe," He said with a wry grin, his tone dry and sarcastic. "But it has to be a pretty dress."_

* * *

"I think it's right through that door..." He gestured ahead, blonde hair matted on his forehead with blood and sweat.

"Wonderful," Callon muttered, favoring her left leg as she walked. She had taken a hit from a mace earlier, and though Meavn had repaired the damage as best he could in these conditions, she would be feeling it for a while.

* * *

With an ominous creak, the door swung open and the group cautiously made their way inside. The room was dark and damp, the wind and rain that blew about in the storm causing any and all torches in this open air room to go out, leaving smoking pieces of wood in sconces around the room. In the dim light, it was hard to distinguish what the creature in front of them was.

Maevn lit the end of his staff and the green radiance filled the room... and caught the attention of the ogre. The beast towered over the group, blood and flesh dripping from its great maw as it growled at them, meaty foul breath reaching them even from across the room.

"How in the name of all is holy did that _thing_ get in here?" Trevor said panicky, his voice high and breathy as he took a firmer grip of his weapon.

"Does it really matter?" Maevn asked harshly, casting a spell of frost over the warriors' weapons.

"No," Trevor squeaked as Alistair shot him a sympathetic glance before letting loose a deep and loud war cry, successfully catching the ogre's ire and drawing it away from the ranged fighters.

Callon was inwardly panicking as the fight began, the fight up the tower had mostly depleted the contents of her quiver and she needed to make every arrow count before she pulled out her blades.

"Where are its weak spots?" She yelled to Alistair, drawing the cord as taunt as she could, the bowstave groaning in protest as she relied on the ironbark to give this arrow added strength.

"Go for the base of its neck!" Alistair yelled back as he dodged a kick from the beast.

Callon loosed her arrow, not watching long enough to see if it hit its mark as she readied and loosed more arrows in rapid succession, her arms trembling with the effort and sweat dripping down her brow.

As she released her final arrow, Callon sent a silent prayer to the Creators before drawing her Dar'Misaan. Quickly coating the blades with deathroot, she stalked behind the ogre, waiting for an opportune time to strike.

"Now!" She muttered to herself as the ogre leaned over, preparing to ram into the two warriors. Running forward, she jumped onto the broad back of the darkspawn and scrambled up the moving creature until she reached the juncture between its neck and shoulder. Holding her breath, she jammed both of her blades as hard and far into the ogre's flesh as she could.

Holding tightly, she gasped as the creature flailed, keening and bellowing as it bled out through its final death knoll. As its final spasm began, one of its large and meaty arms caught her shoulder, sending the elf flying where she hit her head and momentarily lost herself.

* * *

_"Wake… ke… u… Wake up!" _

"Ugh," Callon groaned as she came too, seeing Alistair's concerned face before her as he handed her weapons that he had retrieved from the now-dead ogre. The signal fire was lit and Callon could see from her vantage that the battle was still raging. "Did we do it?" She asked.

"Because of you," Alistair said seriously, carefully putting a healing poultice on Callon's forehead. "Here," He offered her his hand after standing up.

Callon, although she had grown somewhat fond of this human, was still a bit weary. But, she reasoned, she was hardly in any shape to force herself to her feet on her own. Hesitantly, she placed her hand within that of Alistair's.

The group met in the middle of the room, quietly celebrating what they felt was a victory as they heard the sounds of what they thought were more soldiers rumbling up the stairs.

Callon turned to watch the new arrivals enter the room and gasped as she felt a sudden stinging in her chest, then again in the shoulder and the stomach. Looking down, she gasped as she took in the dirty and malformed arrows with darkspawn fletching.

The world went black as she saw a large group of darkspawn enter, her vision dimming. Before her mind abandoned her completely, she thought she saw Tamlen looking at her sadly.

"Run Lethallan," He seemed to say, faintly. Almost so low that Callon couldn't hear it over the scream of silence that beckoned her towards oblivion. "Your light…"

And then all went black.

* * *

**Well I like this chapter :) I think it went well :) Lots of smileys :) :) :) :) **

**Well I have been sucked into the fandom that is 'Doctor Who'… Thanks ALEX! Grrr… She's mean to me :(**

**I also hold love in my heart for Black Veil Brides who are my current obsession. Although as I finish this chapter I was listening to Falling in Reverse's "Don't Mess with Ouija Boards." It's alright… you can say it. I'm awesome. **


	8. 7: On the Surface

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_Some changes look negative on the surface but you will soon realize that space is being created in your life for something new to emerge._

_― Eckhart Tolle_

* * *

_"Mamae!" Callon was pulled from her musings by the small voice of the little girl._

_"Yes, da'len?" she asked, picking up the youngster and nuzzling her neck. _

_"Father said to get you." She said, her shining eyes shifting colors and shape as they gazed at Callon. First gold, then green then the darkest black. _

_"He did? You're sure?" She teased, poking her daughters stomach, causing her to let out a piercing giggle and struggle to get out of her mother's grip. _

_"Yes," She said once she had landed on the ground and straightened her dress, her hair as ever changing as her eyes. "He said if you don't come now that the Crows feast."_

_"He said what?" Callon said tightly, something deep within her telling her this was important. Something she should not have forgotten. Something was wrong. _

_"Bring your light Mamae!" The cheerful little girl said, smiling around a sudden mouthful of sharp teeth. "You know how much they want it."_

* * *

"Well…" A dry voice drawled."Awake now are you? Come on, girl. Open your eyes." The voice had a lyrical and commanding sound and so Callon forced her eyes open to stare into the unblinking yellow eyes of Asha'bellanar.

"Asha'_" She began, her voice hoarse and dry.

"Yes yes," She waved off. "The people gave me quite the mouthful. To save time," She looked straight into Callon's grey eyes. "Call me Flemeth."

"Thank you… Flemeth." Callon said carefully, looking around the building she found herself within. It was small and dim, the only light coming from a small window near the roof and the fireplace.

"Now that wasn't so hard," The old woman mocked. "But I must attend to your wounds and you need to sleep again."

Callon didn't attempt to fight as the tingle of ancient magyck flowed over her, letting her mind succumb to the seductive darkness.

"Are you awake truly then?" A melodic and sarcastic voice coaxed Callon back to consciousness as she struggled to open her heavy eye-lids.

"I believe so," She muttered, letting loose a few Dalish curses as moving made her chest erupt in agony.

Her eyes opened to view the girl from before, Flemeth's daughter. Or at least the one she claimed as such. She was as beautiful as before.

"You are the girl from the wilds," She stated. Not a question, but a sure statement.

"Yes," She nodded, peeling back one of Callon's bandages and nodding at its progress. "I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. Do you remember how you got here?"

"I remember…"

* * *

_'She felt a sudden stinging in her chest, then again in the shoulder and the stomach. Looking down, she gasped as she took in the dirty and malformed arrows with darkspawn fletching. _

_The world went black as she saw a large group of darkspawn enter, her vision dimming. Before her mind abandoned her completely, she thought she saw Tamlen looking at her sadly. _

_"Run Lethallan," He seemed to say, faintly. Almost so low that Callon couldn't hear it over the scream of silence that beckoned her towards oblivion. "Your light…"_

_And then all went black.'_

* * *

"Nothing," She said, looking into the girls wolf-like eyes. "I remember nothing. What happened?"

Morrigan smiled at the girl, obviously sensing her lie. "You were overrun by darkspawn, my mother was close to being too late."

"Asha'bellanar is never late," Callon said, her smile bittersweet. "The stories of my people tell of how nothing is chance with her."

"Very true," Morrigan agreed before standing up and walking to the chest at the foot of the bed. "Now here are your clothes, I have repaired them for you. Your weapons are there by the door and your friend is waiting outside."

"Friend…? Alistair?" Callon asked, slowly pulling on the leathers she had worn before.

"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before? Yes." Morrigan smiled an irritated smile. "I will be glad to be rid of him, him and his talks of a chantry and tower."

"That is him all right," Callon murmured, pulling on her boots. "Lead the way," She offered to the witch.

"Very well," The woman smiled.

Alistair was pacing in front of the hut, his armor piled next to the packs Flemeth had been kind enough to provide. He seemed smaller without all the plate-mail. His white tunic was stained red in places, betraying the areas that his armor had not protected fully.

"You're alive," Alistair said breathlessly once he noticed Callon gingerly make her way out into the sunlight. "I thought you dead for sure."

"I told you, boy," Flemeth said simply. "Now what shall you two Grey Wardens do now?"

"Stop the Blight is what we should do." Callon said, eyeing Flemeth appraisingly as she made her suggestion. The tiniest lift of Flemeth's lip and the nod she gave the elf was all the answer she needed.

"Yes," She drawled, looking over the two young people. "That is what Grey Wardens do. But how do you propose to do that?"

"Duncan gave me the treaties." Callon said softly, causing Alistair to look at her sharply.

"He what!?" Alistair asked, a bit angry.

"He knew there was always the chance that a darkspawn would overrun the camp and wanted to leave nothing to chance when it pertained to them." She said simply, pulling out the bundle of papers that Morrigan had pulled from inside her leathers and given to her before she left the hut.

_"There is always the chance of never coming back," Duncan said softly, gazing ahead to where Alistair was double-checking his equipment, angry at being denied the field. "You know this."_

_"What do you want me to do?" She asked, taking the bundle of parchment, sealed with a flaking blue griffin wax seal. _

_"Just hold onto them." He answered her. "Remember, at any cost."_

"Then we can call on dwarves, elves, magi!" Alistair said excitedly, finally catching up to what having the treaties could mean.

"But my people have already began traveling north," Callon stated, looking over the treaties. "And most of the other clans have likely done the same."

"You'll find there are always Dalish to be found." Flemeth said cryptically. "If you only know where to look."

* * *

"Do you think we can do it?" Alistair's voice reached Callon where she stood gazing out into the swamp, Flemeth having insisted they stay one more night before setting out. "Raise an army and fight back the darkspawn?"

"We will have to won't we?" Callon said simply, growing tenser as the human came to rest beside her, his height dwarfing her own.

"But we'll have each other," Alistair said, his voice sad. "I am so glad you survived. I was so afraid I'd be left alone."

"I know what you mean," Callon said softly, thinking of Tamlen and the loneliness she felt. The human too had fallen into silence, likely grieving over Duncan and so she took the opportunity to inch away from the man who made her feel like a da'len again.

"Warden," A lyrical voice spoke from right behind Callon. She turned to see Morrigan, seemingly surprised she had not been startled.

"I heard you coming," She offered as explanation.

"Ah," Morrigan said, smiling slightly. "Well, Mother wants both you and the idiot inside for the moment."

"Thank you," Callon said shortly, walking towards the hut and not looking to see if Alistair followed.

* * *

"When you leave in the morning, you will take Morrigan with you." Flemeth stated in a voice that allowed for no argument.

"What?" Alistair said, looking frightened. The women ignored him as Morrigan also spoke up.

"But Mother," She argued, voice small and like a child. "This is not how I wanted_ I'm not _"

"You've wanted out of the Wilds for years girl, and now you can. They need your magic in their fight." Flemeth's argument was sound to Callon. They needed magic or else they likely wouldn't make it out of the wilds.

"Very well, I shall pack my things," Morrigan said softly before walking over to her small corner of the hut.

"Not… to look a gift witch in the mouth… but do we really need to take her because her mother said so?" Alistair asked, leaning down to speak into Callon's ear.

Callon stared at him seriously, backing up and looking up into his eyes. "When Asha'bellanar tells you to do something, then you do it. No matter what."

"Smart girl," Flemeth chuckled darkly.

* * *

**I finished 2 chapters in a day! WHOO! I'm awesome! I'm awesome! Sorry they are not longer…. But I end them when I feel they reach an appropriate point. It's how every book, novel or fanfiction is. Chapter length varies. And anyway, this is already finished haha so it's not like I can change it now. **


	9. 8: Wilderness

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is female so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me an "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

_The way one approaches a wilderness story is to fashion a quest - find something that you are truly interested in finding or discovering._

_Tim Cahill_

* * *

"Farewell, Mother." Morrigan said, hanging back as Callon and Alistair waiting further up the path, packs already shouldered. "Do not forget the stew on the stove. I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"Ha! 'Tis more likely you will return to a hut overrun with darkspawn." Flemeth laughed mockingly.

"I… I only… meant." Morrigan stuttered, seemingly speechless.

"I know girl," The old witch smiled, almost kindly. "Have fun."

* * *

"Careful, Alistair," Morrigan commanded, pulling the male back from the water's edge. "Swamps and bogs hold secrets. Be it depth or predator."

"It can't be that dangerous," Alistair scoffed.

"Then by all means, go traipsing into the water and I will lead Callon to Lothering _without _added annoyance. " Belaying her warning earlier, the witch appeared somewhat eager at the prospect.

Alistair scoffed and starred out over the calm swamp waters, which were greenish and murky. "I still think you're exaggerating…"

"We should keep going." Callon broke in, causing the two to look over at her. "It will rain soon."

"What is it with you two?" Alistair asked, looking up into the sky. "There isn't a cloud in the sky…"

* * *

"I hate this swamp," The male voice whined. "I have mud in my _hair_! My boots, that is expected! But my hair!"

"Oh _do _shut up and take a swim," Morrigan said tiredly, her warding spell keeping her clean of all mud and debris caused by the falling rain.

"Stupid… witchy witch."

* * *

The rain had ceased it's pouring, giving out only a dismal trickle out of the heaven that, even so, seemed to leak its way into every nook and crevice of everything causing the overall feeling as the three were forced to make camp that night, to be soggy. Soggy and damp.

"Stupid witch with her stupid witchy swamp." Alistair's constant murmur irked the witch and the elf, even if the two women let no outward sign show. The man watched in confusion as the huntress he had grown somewhat accustomed to, she had at least been friendlier then she was at first, merely disappeared once camp was chosen. She returned an hour later, three rabbits and some type of bird slung over her shoulder.

He had expected her to simply prepare the meat and throw them in a pot to cook the Fereldan way. To his surprise, after she had cleaned the animals and taken out the small cook pot Flemeth had given them, she put the liver, kidney and heart in with small chunks of meat and water from her waterskin.

"Are those edible?" He asked of the organs he normally threw out when stuck with cooking duty.

"If you prepare them properly," She said, never looking up from the kidney she was messing with. "It helps if you strip this white bit, and cut out this black bit." She looked up at him as she cut pieces of the kidney into the pot. "Liver really should be cooked quickly, but it has lots of nutrients that we need with so limited supplies."

"And heart?" He asked, hearing more information about cooking then he had ever truly received before.

"Cut it up and use it the same as you would use a good cut of meat." She said, pulling a small bag out of her rucksack. "And you can flavor them to make them more palatable with spices."

This was the most he had ever gotten her to say at one time, Alistair noted. And she had done it all without a frown.

"And how do you cook the rest of the meat?" He asked in an attempt to keep her talking.

"This stew will be slow boiling until the morning. My mentor called it 'Hunter's stew'. Normally you add tubers and elfroot to it, but I don't relish the idea of digging in this ground. The rest of the meat is spitted and turned over the fire, unless someone is very weak and sick, then we boil it all."

"Why?" He asked again, crouching down to assist in spitting the animals.

She shrugged. "It is just what we always did. Tradition I suppose." She finished placing the animals where they needed to cook and looked up at him, her grey eyes thoughtful but still guarded. "We'll eat the stew to break our fasts then clean the pot as we break camp."

"Did you cook a lot at home?" He asked, courage brought from the look in her eyes. He cringed as she processed the question however, the light that had been growing snuffed out suddenly. Her guard was back.

Callon internally winced at the still painful memories of her childhood. "Yes," She said simply, not elaborating. "I cooked a lot at home."

* * *

Sometime over the course of the night the rain had let up, leaving the already marshy ground of the swamp only a bit less wet and squishy, yet saving the boots (And hair, in the case of a certain clumsy man) from getting wetter and the group from certain misery.

The early-morning sun peeked through the trees, its pale and weak light streaming through the knotted and twisted branches which stretched above them, as if in an attempt to block out said sun. The trees in the swamp were as black and tainted as the water they grew in, the mangroves showing the decay that came from exposure to darkspawn.

Only Morrigan seemed to be able to discern the safest path through, guiding them through the swamp and avoiding the misleading depth of the water and the false security that the ground provided.

"And so, Callon, we near Lothering." Morrigan had a way of speaking that reminded Callon of very old Keepers. Her lyrical voice was colored with knowledge and ancient magyck. "'Tis merely an hour left, two at most."

"Shouldn't we have encountered darkspawn?" She asked, her elvish ears hearing more of the sounds of the forest that her human companions. Still, she had heard very little in the surrounding flora.

"The route I have led you on should circumvent the bulk of the horde." Morrigan answered, looking out over the swamp. "I believe that the darkspawn will not return to this place, for they have already passed through."

"Don't you fear the Taint?" Alistair asked of the witch.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Not all of us are fool enough to touch what is obviously corrupted."

"Hey!" He whined. "You don't see me insulting you!"

"Oh… you simple fool. The very fact you exist is an insult to both you and I." Morrigan snarled, irritation clearly getting the better of her.

"Stop," Callon motioned for her bickering companions to cease for a moment. Her ears pricked as she heard something in the distance, although it quickly drew closer.

"We need to get to solid ground," She told Morrigan urgently, her face serious and solemn. "Something is coming and we can't fight here."

Morrigan didn't argue, merely raised one elegantly arched eyebrow and changed course slightly, leading the others on nimble feet to the often unused path that cut a twisting but relatively safe path through the Kocari Wilds.

"Do you hear it?" Callon asked, looking as far as her enhanced eyesight could see. Whatever she had heard, it was still a ways away.

"Nothing, Grey Warden," Morrigan said, falling back to stand behind Callon. "But we must carry on if we wish to reach Lothering by nightfall. 'Tis not wise to tarry in the Wilds."

"Yes, lead on," Callon said distractedly, still focusing on the sounds in the distance. They were growing closer. "But we should move faster."

"Relax!" Alistair said, walking beside the tense elf. "You heard the witch, darkspawn likely aren't coming back here."

"Yes… of course. Whatever you want." Callon said, not looking at the human. Alistair sighed and looked between the two woman he traveled with. 'Real conversationalists, the both of them,' he thought dryly.

* * *

The brush surrounding the path crackled and snapped as something, or someone, crashed through.

"Prepare yourselves!" Morrigan called, crouching low, her stave in her hands. The air surrounding her snapped and popped with the magical energy she let off.

What the three wayfarers had been expecting, darkspawn, was slightly different from what came tearing out of the underbrush. A Mabari, bloody, wounded and hungry hurtled out of the trees before coming to a screeching halt before Callon, looking up at her with pained, dark eyes.

"It's the Mabari from Ostagar," She whispered, looking down at the wounded creature.

"Care for the mutt later!" Morrigan commanded, still in battle stance. "We have company."

Callon drew her bow as more figures began emerging from the trees. Hurlocks and gentlocks stalked their new prey, mouths curved in a crude and twisted simile of a human smile.

Alistair, his sword and shield ready, lunged forward with a cry as Callon began taking out the weaker darkspawn with her bow. Arrows flew, sword swung and dark ichor was everywhere. The 'spawn was ripped apart by the might of Morrigan's magic, their very essence drawn out of them and absorbed by the swamp witch.

Just as soon as it had begun, the fight ended. The awesome combined force of magic, sword and elvish skill with a bow had decimated the ragtag band of tainted creatures before they had put up too much of a fight.

"Morrigan," Callon's voice, though calm and collected as always, Morrigan thought she could detect the slightest sound of hysteria building. "Can you help me heal her?"

"Ah yes, the dog," She drawled, sneering down at the creature. "Are you sure it would not be a mercy to merely put the beast down?"

Callon merely glared before pulling linens from her pack. Sparing the witch once last glare, she began to bind the wounds of the hound.

"It will be alright Arla," She murmured to the dog, who whined in response, her tail waggin feebly as the adrenaline from the run wore off.

"Arla?" Alistair questioned, crouching down to assist her, having already searched the darkspawn for valuables.

"Yes, that is what I am naming her." Callon said, smiling softly down at the animal. Alistair smiled as well, shocked to see such a soft expression on the face of the elf.

"Wonderful," Morrigan said dismissively. "Now we have a dog. And Alistair is _still _the stupidest one in the party."

"Heeey," Alistair whined, before looking back at Callon, sulking. "So what does that mean anyway? Is it elvish?"

"Yes," Callon nodded, cleaning blood of Arla's muzzle gently. "It means… home."

* * *

**YAY! Chapter eight is DONE! :) :) :) I am sooo happy right now. This chapter took forever! Oh well. And this last week I changed my mind about what how I wanted this story to go so I had to completely rework my outline! UGH! Oh well… It's all over now! *fist pump of victory***

**HEY! I have a deal for you! review and I will PM you with a very special sneak peak of the next chapter. **


	10. 9: Not Everything

**Title:** Dark Waltz

**Author:** Mendi

**Email:** echofanfic

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Callon thought she would spend her life with the Dalish, eventually starting a family with Tamlen. Now her life has diverged on a much different path. Now ripped from all she has ever known, Callon is thrust head-first into a world of humans and all she has been taught to avoid. Will she stick with her new-found "destiny"? Or will she run as soon as possible? Let the Dark Waltz… begin.

**Content/Warnings:** Slight AU because I would like this story to be different then all the other run of the mill Dragon Age story. This will include more Wardens, more realistic reactions from companions. Might eventually have a bit of lemon-ness, but that won't be for a long, long while and those parts will be clearly marked so you will not have to worry. Character death of course, profanity, occasional references to homosexual relationships but my OC is heterosexual so those shouldn't come up often if at all. I will do my best not to simply re-write game dialogue, but some things will be included, even if not in the original context.

**Feedback**: I am young, this does not pay the bills, and therefore it is a hobby! And a hobby that takes up hours and hours. Please, for the love of all that is holy… Review? I will not review-whore myself, don't worry. But still… I worked very hard on this story and for me to be posting this now means that I have completed it! That is like… 90 million chapters! At least give me a "Good job! Can't wait for the next one!"

**Distribution:** If you would like to use this story on a fanfiction archive elsewhere from FF here, just message me. I am perfectly fine with it as long as you ask.

**Spoilers:** … If you are reading this and have NOT played the game… I worry about you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Age… hehe there would have been some very… very… very naughty features. And more men with deep voices… God, I love me a deep sexy voice… OOoh! Sorry… tangent. I do not, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own the Dragon Age franchise… Bioware does. I make absolutely NO profit from this work of fanfiction… DAMN this header is long.

* * *

You can do anything, but not everything.

—David Allen

* * *

Lothering was quite different from how Callon remembered it. The small town, or village as it would have been called had it not been for the Chantry built into its center, had always held a sort of homey warmness that even the Dalish could pick up on when they traveled through the town to trade. The houses in the town proper had been built close together, round an inner courtyard area where merchants used to sell their wares at the monthly market before moving back north to Denerim. Children had run freely, playing in the streets and staring at the elves curiously. The people had been kinder to the elves then other villages, the only reason Callon had even been taken there as a child.

Now, however, that warm cheerful feeling was gone. With much of the king's army decimated in what Callon suspected was a tactical abomination, Darkspawn roamed the countryside ahead of the hoard unrestrained. No wonder General Loghain had looked so unhappy at the war council. Homes were abandoned, or boarded up as the occupants glanced fearfully out their doors.

Callon stood on the Imperial Highway looking down into the town. It was so dirty and full of more shemlens then she had ever seen there.

"Warden," Morrigan's lyrical voice broke her out of her musings.

"Yes?" She asked, looking the woman in her yellow eyes.

"We have company, once again." She said, nodding towards a group of men who appeared before them. The men were dirty, each wearing an odd mismatch of different armor types. Hardly intimidating. Yet, Callon could see that their blades were sharp and drawn and these men looked desperate.

"Well, well well," The first said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. "Look what we have 'ere boys. More travelers to pay the tax,"

"What…?" Alistair began before noticing the nearly imperceptible shake of Callon's head.

" Morrigan, sequere me ducunt.*" Callon said, looking over at the witch who nodded, obviously knowledgeable in Tevinter. "Gentlemen," She said softly, her voice adopting the cadence associated with the people of Tevinter. "Surely, you will not trouble us, yes?"

"Uh, Trev? I 'dink she's one of dem Tevinters." A man said, tapping the shoulder of the leader, his voice sounded strange, as if his nose had been broken one too many times.

"Huh," The man, Trev scoffed. "An wha' is a Tevintah doin'down this fah south in Fereldan?"

"Do not question the Imperium," Morrigan snapped sharply, her voice adopting the same cadence as Callon's, while reaching back as if to her staff. Alistair was looking distinctly uncomfortable by this point, yet drew his blade.

"Alrigh', Alrigh'," Trev said, holding his hand's up in surrender, his blade dropping to the ground. His men followed suit.

"Guard," Callon said sharply, looking at Alistair so he'd understand exactly who she was talking too. "Gather their blades, and bind them. Morrigan, if you would be so kind as to watch them, I will search their belongings."

Both of her companions nodded, and so Callon and Arla moved forward to look through the men's ill-gotten gains, listening to the men question Alistair.

"You really let an elf order you around?" The man asked incredulously as the large warrior, Alistair was easily 6 feet tall, bound his hands.

"She is a good leader," He said, his voice a imitation of Duncan's, rough and cultured. Callon smiled slightly as she counted out the money she found._ 'He's learning._'

* * *

"What is this?" The Templar at the entrance to the village stared at Callon, trying to place the strange elf. Then his body language spoke of surprise as he noticed the line of men who were bound and following Alistair sullenly.

Callon bowed her head and allowed Alistair to speak as she had instructed him too, she knew how shemlen felt about elves in charge.

"We captured bandits," Alistair said, pulling the rope that connected to the bound wrists of the men, jerking them forward. "I am turning them over to the Chantry."

"Uh… yes," The flustered Templar took the rope hesitantly. "I will… see the Revered Mother punishes… them."

"See that you do," Morrigan said, her head held high.

* * *

As the three companions, and one limping mabari, made their way towards the inn that Callon remembered, a little elf girl ran up to them.

"Miss?" She said timidly, looking up at Callon with large brown eyes.

"Andaran atish'an dalen," Callon said, crouching down to look the child in the eyes. "What do you need?"

"Was there things up there?" She pointed at where the bandits had hidden. "They took my family's things."

"Yes, little one," Callon said, reaching into the coin purse she had filled from the bandits ill-gotten loot. "Here," She handed the little girl 2 sovereigns and smiled at her. "Give this to your family and go get your belongings. Tell them to go north. If they need to join a Dalish Clan, tell the clan that Callon Mahariel sent you."

The little girl merely nodded, looking at the money that sat in her small palm, shining and bright against the dirty skin of a child. It was likely more money than she had ever seen, Callon mused. It was certainly still a large amount to her. "Go on," She encouraged, and the little girl scampered off, her hand in a death clench around the coins.

"You do realize that was much of our money?" Morrigan's disapproving voice broke in.

"No, the bandits had roughly 8 sovereigns, and we already had a bit of coin." Callon said, looking at the retreating form of the child. "And she was an elf." She shrugged as if that should explain everything.

"Hmm," Morrigan sniffed. "I do hope you don't intent to offer such monetary aid to _all_ people of such means we come across."

Callon rolled her eyes, something she had seen the human do, and started walking. "Let's get to the inn."

* * *

"Alistair, I need you to ask the man at the bar for news. We need to know who in the army survived and where to go." Callon said, gazing around the packed inn.

"Alright," The man nodded. "Then you are going to explain how you speak Tevinter."

The elf snorted but nodded in agreement. Alistair, satisfied that his curiosity would be sated, walked towards the bar.

"Excuse me," He said politely to the bar keep who was polishing glasses with a bored expression.

"'Lo." He said simply, staring Alistair down. The staring made the man shift uneasily. "The names Danal." He continued once Alistair was sufficiently unnerved. "I got room on the floor and some semi-decent mead left. What'll it be?"

"Uh, well sir." Alistair began again.

"Danal," The man insisted, interrupting the larger warrior.

"Yes, Danal. I was wondering if you could give us- me, the latest rumors and gossip."

"Alistair is hopeless at this," Morrigan muttered to Callon. "We should have had the mutt do it, she'd likely fare better."

"The army fell at Ostagar, and darkspawn run rampant," Danal said, reaching for a new glass. "Rumors are flying that it 'twas the Grey wardens that damned the lot. None believe it though, all of them died at Ostagar."

"So is there a bounty on Wardens?" Alistair asked hesitantly, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"Nah," Danal shook his head. "Even Loghain ain't crazy enough to do that to the Wardens. People know they stop Blights. Fact," He said, looking around the common room. "Some soldiers there. Might know more." He pointed to two men drinking in the corner.

Callon nodded at Alistair, telling him to go on. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it… I heard a strange rumor the other day. King Cailan was not really Maric's son, you see. Maric's real son is hidden in the bowels of Denerim's palace and has been since he was born. I suppose they feed him cakes all day to keep him content. Maybe he's simple... or a mage! Maric's real son a mage, can you imagine?"

"Yeah…" He muttered. "Can you imagine? Cakes and mages…"

* * *

"You were at Ostagar?" The two conversing men looked over at the small elven woman who had addressed them. Her armor was interesting, made of leather and showed more skin then was normal with female soldiers, yet her face was tattooed intricately. This was a Dalish.

"What's it to you," One of the men hiccupped, eyes narrowed in drunken anger. He was deep in his cups already, having lost 2 brothers and his father in the loss at Ostagar.

"I too was there, and was wondering who had survived." This elf spoke with the lyrical cadence of a Dalish, she pronounced her vowels more than city elves tended to.

"Loghain and his men survived." The second man said, less drunk. "We were left here to let survivors know where to go." He paused to take another drink. "Who're you?"

"A Grey Warden," She said softly, measuring their reactions. These men were less antagonistic then most shemlen soldiers, yet they were drunk and could grow violent at any moment.

"Warden?" The man asked, looking at her again, searching her face for evidence of a lie. "You sure?"

"As the Blight," She said in a monotone.

"Well," The soldier said, pulling himself up to his feet, only the slightest wobble showing his inebriation. "Better send word to Loghain then. Warden's had the king's confidence, important he knows we still have some."

"Will you allow me to send a message along with you?" Callon asked, now gazing up at the tall man.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," He reasoned.

* * *

"We should camp outside the village," Morrigan advised as the two reached the outskirts of the village. Callon however, was not paying attention to the woman. Instead, her focus was on a large cage suspended off the grounds, where a larger than life man stood chanting. As she began to walk towards him, a large gauntleted hand on her shoulder stopped her

"Wait," Alistair said. "Have you looked at the treaties yet?"

"No," Callon shook her head. "I haven't yet. Why?"

"Well have you given any thought as too where we are going?" He continued.

"Ah," Morrigan remarked. "And so the moping man decides to complain about something _other _than his hair and contribute something _useful _to the conversation."

"Hey! My family, my friends just _died_," He snarled back. "Forgive me if I am not jumping for joy."

"I was merely remarking on the lack of-"

"Both of you," Callon snapped. "Alistair, where do you think we should go first?"

"Oh, no no no," He said, waving his hands in front of him. "I shouldn't lead. Bad things happen. I read the map wrong, we drink funny ale and sooner or later we wake up on a ship to Tevinter with no pants and a brand on our foreheads!"

"I just wanted your opinion," She asked exasperatedly. "Not the reason why you shouldn't lead."

"Oh," He said simply. "Well I feel we should travel to Redcliffe. Arl Eamon knows me! He raised me! I'm sure he could help us get the supplies we need!"

Callon nodded and turned to Morrigan. "And you, what do you think?"

"Me?" Morrigan looked surprised. "Well, if I would have to choose… I would go to this nobleman Alistair talks of. We need money, food and other supplies and cannot possibly stop to do odd jobs to earn coin everywhere. 'Tis practical to go where we will be accepted quickly."

"Then we will go to Redcliffe first," The short elven girl nodded and sighed before turning back to the man in the cage. "But first…"

"Shok ebasit hissra," The man had his eyes closed, as if in prayer. Callon recognized the language, the Keeper had known this language. She had spoken to Qunari when she was young. "Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Annan esaam Qun."

"Atlas shokra," She said, standing in front of the cage. "What is a qunari doing in Lothering?"

"How does an elf know Qunlat?" He asked in return, ceasing his prayer.

Callon shook her head. "I do not, I am afraid. I know only phrases in the language, what I picked up when my people traded with some traveling Sten, long ago."

"To answer your question," The qunari said, accepting her answer. "I am in a cage."

"I apologize," Callon said, remembering back to the tall, painted and horned men who had traded for food when she was a child. They had been quite literal if she remembered correctly. "I spoke too broadly. What is a qunari doing alone, in a cage, in Lothering?"

The qunari looked her over, examining every aspect of her.

"He killed a family," A new voice broke in from behind them. It was a sister from the Chantry, bearing a tray with bread and a tankard of water. Her blue eyes gazed upon the Qunari, not in anger but... pity. "In cold blood. Even the children."

"It is true," The qunari agreed, nodding.

"So they locked you in a cage to leave for the darkspawn?" Morrigan asked incredulously. "This is a proud and noble creature. Let him out, for mercy's sake if nothing else."

"Mercy from you?" Alistair muttered. "Strange."

"I can't just let him out!" Callon argued, moving aside for the sister to give the prisoner his rations.

"If you did it quick and got out of town, no one would likely notice until tomorrow morning." The sister said offhandedly, as if she didn't really care. Her accent was Orlesian, charming and pretty. Callon didn't care for it. "I am the one to bring him his food and drink, after all."

"Would you follow us?" Alistair asked the qunari. "Or murder us in our sleep?"

"Maraas imekari," He muttered, looking down at the man. "There is no honor in that. What would I be following you to?"

"To stop the Blight," Callon replied.

"You… are Grey Wardens?" He looked skeptical.

The two wardens nodded. "It seems the legends were wrong. Yes, Warden. If you release me I will follow you."

Callon smiled a bit before pulling her lock picks out of her bag. The lock was flimsy, really he could have broken out if he truly wanted, and so she opened it quickly.

"Freedom," The qunari stepped out. "You may call me Sten, Grey Warden."

"I wish to go with you as well," The Orlesian said.

"Sister," Alistair said, looking her over in her robe. "The road is dangerous…"

"I was not always an initiate of the chantry," She said haughtily. "I am a lay sister, and I do know skills. I can leave at any time."

"Why do you want to travel with us, hmm?" Morrigan asked, glaring at the woman.

"The Maker told me to," She said simply.

"The Maker… told you to," Morrigan looked as if this was the funniest thing she had heard all day.

"Yes," She nodded.

"If you wish, you may come with us," Callon said, not about to turn away potential allies. Even insane ones.

"You want to bring the crazy with us now?" Alistiar said incredulously. His partner just nodded and he sighed. "Well as long as she doesn't go all 'Princess Stabity-Stab-Stab' on me."

* * *

**I finished the chapter! YAY! Happy dance! Well this is my… second longest chapter? I think? Sounds about right. Sounds legit. **

**Morrigan, sequere meducunt- Morrigan, follow my lead.**

**Soooo... Callon speaks a bunch of languages. Or at least bits and pieces of a few. Its what comes from living in a Nomadic Clan. **

**Remember! You review and I will PM you with a Sneak Peak on the next chapter!**

**Love you!**

**-Mendi :)**


End file.
